


Burn

by bgrrl



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was she thinking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the canon drabble challenge at cuesafehaven

Inside the limo the heat in his eyes lights her desire. The air is cool but Blair's on fire. She knows how to douse the flame, but tonight she's going to burn.  
"Are you sure?" This is her last chance to step away from the heat.   
She wants to touch the flame get a little closer. Lips, tongues, fingertips, it's everything and nothing. She's so hot now, but she wants more.  
"Please Chuck, now." She throws herself into the fire.  
There it is, so good and she burning up and it's still not enough.  
"Harder, faster." she commands Chuck and herself.   
"Oh God!" She burning now, the fire is spreading. Suddenly an explosion, ecstasy, white-hot oblivion.  
As she dozes in his arms, she tries to remind herself that those who play with fire always get burned. She wonders how long it will be before she turns to ash.


End file.
